The purposes of this protocol are to determine the toxicities of ADR-529 in combination with Adriamycin (60 mg/m2) when given by bolus injection before Adriamycin and to study and evaluate the pharmacokinetics and proportionality of ADR-529 at different dose levels in the presence of a constant dose of Adriamycin.